Buck Cluck
. "I'm very proud of this community" ~Dampersquid22 Buck Cuck is a character in Chicken Little. He is Chicken Little's pimp and abuser and his wife Chloe's murderer. Buck was the man behind the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, therby being the main cause for World War 1. Years later he resurfaced alongside Hitler for the rise of the Third Reich. Most people only know him as a serial pedophile, rapist, and murderer, planner of many mass genocides and terrorist attacks, a war criminal, and a being beyond God's strength. He currently lives in his Crack Den with his personal punching bag. Buck Cuck is also known to be a timelord and is immortal, He is also known to abuse (both sexually and mentally (usually cock and ball torture)) fellow timelord and and saint of the people Keanu Reeves (Note):wanted for several war crimes and breaches of the Geneva convention :eg- * willful killing, torture or inhumane treatment, including biological experiments * willfully causing great suffering and serious injury to the body and will * Using unarmed civilians as human shields and hostages * Invasion of neutral nations (and children) * Raping and using african child soldiers * LITERALLY ALL OF THEM his awful personality Buck is a convicted Serbian terrorist, who loves to feel and bring pain. His favorite activity is abusing his son. he did a big come and now he cummed inside of you Buk is good at sex, but struggling to understand and listen to his punching bag. He's so good that when he was incarcerated in Alcatraz he RAPED everyone including the warden and guards, for this everyone knew him as "Big Cock" He tends to be something of an anxious, fearful pessimist and somewhat doubtful, but soon becomes more horny by the end of the film. Buck can also sometimes be a nervous wreck, seen when he beats his brother, Chuck Fucked A Deer Buck, to death. (Manga only) Despite his insecurities, he is also a good fighter, such as when he beat up the aliens and their meat. A description of our God's beautiful visage Buck is an overweight rooster with orange feathers, a red comb, a beard, and dark red bushy eyebrows. He usually wears a cream, plaid dress shirt, along with a dark brown neck tie and large brown pants. His sleeves are also rolled up. Hidden beneath his chest feathers is a tattoo of a hammer and sickle, he also has a tattoo of a Swastika on his left arm. The tattoo on his ass lists his first 100 murder victims and all the people that died when he bombed Cambodia During his time as a pimp, Buck was rather unsuccessful due to his son lacking sex appeal. Later he switched his career to a full-time slave trader that was very successful for him. this allowed him to briefly avoid bankruptcy (with the help of tax fraud) and expand his stash of Ketamine. 100,000,000,000 true facts about our destroyer, Buck fucked a duck, (NOT CLICKBAIT) * Before Garry Marshall was cast as Buck the Cum Dump Truck, Steven Seagal was originally considered for the role. * Buck is sometimes thought to be the secondary antagonist of the film. These are not true as he is not below god, but above him. * Buck's facial expression is similar to his cock. * In his past, Buck used to be a baseball player under the name Ace Cucked Me. This is another reference to Marshall, who used to play "pitcher" in his younger days. * His baseball is also the birth name of his son, Baseball. * There has been controversy against Buck for his incompetence as a parent, calling him a jerk and a "villain". This is true. * his wife died in a car accident he purposefully caused * He beats his meat every night almost as hard as his son *Cuck appears in the official Disney trademarked porno *Cuck is not a former ISIS member, Kyle. he's a CURRENT one *He secretly ordered 911 while on a trip to Iraq *He hates women, like any sensible gamer, but he also hates gamer girls, which is a total B R U H M O M E N T *He uses dead kittens as condoms when he's fucking prostitutes *He has every std. all of them. *He is planning on performing a biological terrorist attack on Staton Island on January 16, 2023 *In the Behind The Scenes Bonus DVD one of the creators of Chicken Little "Mark Dindal" mentions that there was originally a scene where Buck locks his son Chicken Little and his friends in a basement where he proceeds to torture them and sexually abuse them. The scene was later removed due to the movie's sudden rating switch from 18+ to PG. *Rumour has it that the liquid inside Gods helmet is actually Buck Clucks' cum. *Bucks age is unknown but according to the Manga, he is the oldest Demon in existence. *Buck in the famous Manga, "Dragon Nut" states he does in fact breathe. *In the infamous Manga, "Half Buck Deep" it is revealed that he had sexual relations with Abby who at the time was his sons girlfriend. *During the twelfth chapter of the Manga, "Incest Wincest" it is revealed that Buck discovered the cure for cancer when he was afflicted with the disease 12 years prior, only to then create Super Cancer because he fucking hates people with cancer wants to see them suffer more. *Buck Cluck is aware of the cucks trying to fix the wiki. If there is another attempt made to cover up his power, it will be unleashed in the harshest possible method *Buck Lucky Nuts once stuck his dick in a Totino's Pizza Roll that came straight from the oven. *Only Buck himself was capable of protecting the rich lore of his existence from the ones who tried to undo him from the wiki and existence. *In the Manga, "Buck God" Buck once stared into the eyes of God, and God was the one that was afraid. *The above moment also happened in the anime, and lasted 6,908,867 seasons, each consisting of 71,000,879,654,512 episodes. *In the Manga, it is shown that Buck rapes his son and his friends and all the town every Saturday morning. *Your scorched earth tactics will never stop THE CUCK *'BUCK'S '''favorite youtuber is Angry Joe. Logan Paul slightly edges out Angry Joe when it comes to content, but according to Fuck, Angry Joe is a better "living fleshlight". *During the events of the Manga, "Bucks Load" Buck says: "She is known to have the second wettest pussy, while first place goes to that duck bitch who's Rooster Small's side bitch and fine piece of ass." *Cuck was Hitlers second in command, he helped him escape to Argentina *[[Buck Cluck|'B U C K C L U C K']] *Cuck bombs innocent african and middle eastern town when he's bored so that he can make "Kiddy Corpse Forts" *When asked about Vbuck's sexuality, Garry Marshal started to reply, before he stopped talking and started to stare blankly foward. After 15 minutes, Garry said "Buck.... he.... he scares me. I..... Let's... Let's move on to the next question. *Garry Marshall was found dead in a Miami Dumpster 3 days later. *please vote for chuck on the front page poll. *just did ~Nobility *Bucuck has a dangerous Ketamine addiction, and often whores out his son for drug money. He also occasionally whores out himself. *Buck buys his Ketamine from the local dealer of Oaky Oaks called God. Sometimes, when he's low on money, he'll buy from Runt of the Litter *In the Manga Buck often overdoses causing him to beat, rape, and fart on his son in rage. *Buck's favorite band is Your Favorite Martian *Buck has slaughtered many african tribes and polynesian island, completely wiping out 100s of tribes and bloodlines. *In the Manga, "Businessman Buck" Buck tries to reestablish the slave trade and succeeds, leading Oakey Oaks to a new age of grand profit, and allowing Buck to make a shit ton of Ketamine using slave factories. *In the crossover between the Chicken Little manga and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Chuck unleashed his stand, [I Cum Blood], and destroyed the entirety of Brazil just to flaunt his stand's power. *Chuck is permanently banned from receiving n-word passes. All n-word passes must be redirected to Chuck Fucked A Deer Buck *We have made like 20 new pages on this wiki congrats everyone ~Nobility *90% of all political assassinations in the known universe were commited by Buck *Buck admitted to creating aids to kill off all gay people in the Manga "Anal Filler". He would later admit to regretting that decision in "Watersports and Watersports", where he explains it's because he found out he enjoyed sex with his scrawny little whore, punching bag, and drug mule and Runt. *Buck is unable to get charged for tax fraud because he runs the IRS *Buck freely revealed that he committed tax fraud over 670 times in the Manga, "Businessman Buck". *He is the #1 Diddy Kong (Brawl) player in Mongolia, and the #1 best Brawl player overall *According to Buck, Estonia is the only country worthy of mercy. *Despite the cheap price Buck doesn't buy Mr. Woolensworth Ketamine. *He is unaware of Henny Penny the USSR spy trying to kill him. *Cuck has 69,420,069,420,069.420 confirmed kills *Buck jerks off to Homestuck porn every night, it is his life's calling *Bucks favourite food is water. *Buck knows. *Buck's love for his family has his limits. His rage, however, does not. *Yeeted his other son, Buck Jr, into Beetlegeuse before he could rise to power and potentially defeat Buck Sr. Confirmed Kill Highlights * Mark Zuckerberg: death by gatoraids * Former President Barack Obama: beat to death * Archduke Franz Fernidad: assassinated * John "Fortnite" Kennedy: assassinated * Chloe Cluck: death by car "accident" * Literally every Jew: shit on too hard * The mayor: Cucked too hard * Jeffery Epstein: no one must know he was a member of the Lolita Express * Brazil's Entire Population: hey, how else was he supposed to show off [I CUM BLOOD] * Pewdiepie: Mustard gassed Pewd's trenches right after he revealed his alliegence to the fourth reich of the Barrel Army. Signatures x There is no possible attempt of fixing this wiki, so leave this sacred land if you continue to hide the legends of Buck Dampersquid22, the founding father of what has gone down. Leave my amazing Manga lore alone. Not as if you can stop it. (Nobility) Gallery of sin Buck Cluck Thumbs Up.jpg Buck cuck.png 8D187C3B-1C2B-40B1-8BD6-34706D814F00.jpeg 8613DA9D-6CE8-470A-81F4-8C27B1518CB2.jpeg 8765EE0E-FF16-4DBB-9680-4730E412EA93.jpeg Corruptingstalin.png|'Big Coco''' corrupting a young Stalin. This encounter would lead Stalin to sacrifice millions not in the name of Communism but in the name of Buck. It is questionable if this is canon to the manga as this only appeared in the television show; see Bucc Succ S1 E69 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Dieties Category:Ketamine Addicts Category:Willing Non-Virgins